


A Dreamer's Nightmare

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Krell is a Monster, Reaper is So Done, Solus is a nice guy, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Times continue to darken on Umbara,





	A Dreamer's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts and Nikov Kalash belong to OutcastTrip1995!

Legate perched himself on his ship, watching as Jaro paced the fleight deck with an irritated click of his boots hitting it while the rest of Nightmare Squadron observed with looks ranging from boredom to concern.

“Do we have an ETA on the airbase yet?” Jaro asks as he looked at Skids who was consulting his datapad.

“Nope, and we’ll still on comm silence with the surface.” Skids responds as he glanced up at the boss with irritated amber eyes. “Everything okay, bossman? You’re edgy.”.

“Something ain’t right about this.” Jaro remarks as he paused to look at all of them with dark eyes. “I sent an order for retreat yet General Fett was still on that damn ridge, Why? He had time to bail.”.

“Y’think Krell’s up to something again?” Luka asks from his own perch.

“Think? Nah, I know something’s up.” Jaro answers as he resumed pacing. “When we receive word on the capture, I want all of you on high alert. Trust nobody, I want reports on anything that seems out of place.”.

“Code Eternal?” Legate asked, which caused his fellow pilots to stare at him then look at Jaro who shook his head.

“Code Beta. Only Chaos, Gabe, Sol, Jewel, Reaper and Cabur have the authority to call Eternal.” Jaro remarks as he marched over to his fighter. “And Cory’s down there. With that psychopath who’s bent of killing anybody close to Rex.”,

“Voss is there too.” Blaze points out as they joined the group, gently nudging Jaro with a kind smile. “You heard what happened when Kit went after KO, Cory’s gonna be fine.”.

A couple of the boys snickered at that, Legate had heard the story but he still found it hard to believe that Voss beat the ever living daylights out of another _neera_.

“Sorry, can’t be done. Jumpstart is my good twin, I can’t just simply not trust him.” Legate stated from his perch as he glared at his elder brother. “I’m not letting you drag him into your game with Krell.”.

“Good man, I don’t expect you to.” Jaro remarked with a vicious smirk. “When we get there, I want you two two show Krell and the Outcasts why you two are Hellions in every sense of the word.”.

“Oooh....” Legate crackled as he rubbed his hands together. “Hear that, gentlebeings? Jaro’s giving me permission to be bad!”.

The rest of the pilots joined in with the laughter while Jaro proceed to check over his ship, keeping a grim expression. Hellions thrived in war while Nightmares thrived in total chaos. Fair trade, to be honest.

* * *

 

“Wha’ d’ya wan? Ah ‘ave be’a thin’s ta do righ’ now.”.

Jysella bit back a sigh as the the half-Dathomirian join her and Her Master, choosing to return his snear with one of her own while her Master’s lip curled into a snarl.

 _“Temper, Sell. Deep breath in, count to three.”_ Master Zey’s words rang through her memories. _“Then talk instead of punching.”._

“Would you care to explain to me what happened?”.

“’Ell, y’see, we managed ta avoid a slaughter?” Kalash respond as he folded his arms. “Tha’ inventor of yers....Gizmo, yea’? Smart kid, Ah thin’ Boom-Time swiped some o’ his EMPs.”.

“I meant by the tanks.”.

“Like Ah said, avoidin’ a slaughter. An’ Ah already told ya tha’ Ah had it handled.”.

“So, getting yourself killed is avoiding a slaughter?” Jysella remarks as she leaned back against a tree and glared up at the other teen. “Sounds like a wonderful plan! Really, placing your men in harm’s away, just to give into battle madness. Absolutely brilliant.”.

“How many times hav’ Cabur or Chaos yanked ya out of a fight so far?”.

“Maybe if you weren’t constantly belittling me!”.

Kalash pointedly ignored her as he turned his attention back to her Master. “An’ things mighta be easier if ya were up ‘ere with us instead of guardin’ the rear.” Kalash points out.

“Funny, the Hellions and I were perfectly of taking those tanks out without Master Krell’s assistance.” Jysella remarked as she massaged her sore wrist, looking at Kalash with an unimpressed look. “He had his reasons, like usual. Nothing new, Mando.”.

“Enough.” Krell answered irritably as he looked at Kalash. “As my Padawan stated, I have my reasons. I would recommend that cease questioning me and follow my orders.”.

“Watch meh.”.

Krell snarled slightly at that before turning his attention back to the smallest Jedi, something changed in his eyes and she felt warm reassurance emit over what was left of their bond. “As for you, well done.”.

“I....what?” Jysella asks as she looked up at the giant who actually smiled at her, in a way that Master Pong would. She quickly crossed her arms and looked away, trying to bury the pride. “Yeah, well done for stupidly walking into yet another ambush.”.

“No, well done for being able to handle the tanks without my assistance. Your skill in combat and leadership has improved greatly.” Krell told her with a proud smile, which caused her to look towards Kalash in confusion -- who looked at her indifferently -- then back at her Master.

And there was the pride again. “Thank you, Master.” Jysella respond quietly as she tucked a lose lock of hair behind her ear, trying not to ignoring the urge of wrong that ringed through the Force.

Kalash rolled his eyes. “Are we done ‘ere?”.

“Quite, you may return to your duties.” Krell responded icily.

* * *

 

“ _Kriff_ my life.” Reaper snarled as soon as Wrench as out of earshot, which caused Trauma to let out a scared whimper, curling into himself a bit. “Sorry, I....kriff, kid, Krell’s not going to be happy.”.

“I-i’m sorry, s-sir.” Trauma mumbled.

“Not your fault. This fuckup is on me.” Reaper said as he ran through the odds while easing himself down to set next to Trauma and massage his forehead. “Just stay by me whenever I’m around Krell, alright? He’s more likely to light into me then you.”.

Trauma gave a hesitant nod which caused the older clone to sigh and slip some extra ration bars from his belt. and hand them over to the kid, he was smaller then even Voss. It wasn’t right.

Things were going to get worst for them.

* * *

 

Solus sighed as he tapped his kama, catching the attention of Dez as he made his way towards the border of the camp which resulted in Dez scambling over and up his body to perch himself on Sol’s shoulder as he crossed the imaginary line and continued his way, ignoring the glares from the Outcasts as he spotted his targets.

Dez let out a loud squawk as they came closer, catching the attention of Wrench who looked at him warily. “What are you doing over here, Captain?” Wrench inquired pensively while removing his helmet and clipping it to his belt.

 _“To check on Sunny.”_ Solus signed while he mouthed the words slowly, just in case Wrench couldn’t understand. _“I have something for him.”._

Wrench gave a slight nod. “Better not start anything.”.

_“If I do, hit me with your namesake.”._

“Can ya actually speak or no?”.

Solus recalled what one of the Outcasts had said about Mando, so he knew it was more curious then harsh. He shook his head slightly and reached up to tug his collar down enough for Wrench to see the scar that rested on his neck.

Wrench scowled slightly but gave a nod none the less. “Luckily for you, I’m fluent when it comes to standard sign language, c’mon.”.

Dez jumped off of Solus’s shoulder once they joined Wrench, choosing to perch on Sunny’s shoulder and chitter kindly at him. Solus slipped in front of Sunny and offered a small smile. _“Hey, just thought I’d come and check on you, for Cory.”_ Sol says as he signed and mouthed his words.

“Cory?” Sunny asks quietly, catching that word.

 _“Yeah, he’s worried about you. Swipes and Wrench scare him so he stayed away.”_ Solus slowly reached over to Sunny’s comlink to type in Cory’s com frequency in. _“That’s his frequency. Just call him when you feel better, okay?”_.

Sunny just stared at him with a look that Solus sometimes saw on Scrapper and Reaper before the mute clone gently tapped his arm and stood, looking at Wrench.

“All set?”.

 _“I’m going to leave Dez here, he’s trained to deal with stuff like this and will protect Sunny until he’s himself again.”_ Solus stated as he slipped his helmet back on. _“Not all of us are against you, Wrench. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”._

“Noted." Wrench remarks as he nod back towards the Hellions. "Might want to get back over there before another fight breaks out. And I’ll repeat that for you, if he forgets.”.

Solus nod slightly as he went to leave and gave Dez a familiar tap that translated into defend and attack, earning a hiss in return.


End file.
